


Normativity

by SilverDraconyx



Series: Friends of Dorothe [independent stories] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Asking Out, Coming Out, F/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Peter doesn’t want to ask MJ on a date and come out to her at the same time, but he sort of has to.She won’t care that he’s asexual… right?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Friends of Dorothe [independent stories] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Normativity

“Are you gonna ask her out today?” Ned asked Peter as he came up next to the other’s locker before class. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said uncertainly, glancing over to MJ who was just leaving the hallway. 

“Dude!” Ned exclaimed. “You were stressing about it all weekend. I thought you’d finally made up your mind.”

“She doesn’t even know I’m asexual,” Peter said. “I have to ask her on a date and come out to her all in one.”

“You don’t have to tell her right away,” Ned suggested. 

“No, I should. She’d appreciate the honesty, I think,” Peter said, glancing around them, thankfully nobody seemed to be listening. “In fact I’m not even sure how she’d react to being asked out, you know how she’s super into not conforming to societal standards… or something.”

“You’re right,” Ned said, exaggeratedly widening eyes. “Coming out to her as asexual might actually help.”

“Har, har,” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“But maybe you should be more straightforward,” Ned suggested. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just lay the facts on the table,” Ned said. “Tell her you’d like to try a romantic relationship upfront, don’t do the things other people try to tell you are right.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Peter said. “What if I don’t have all the facts?”

Ned just looked at him questioningly. 

“I mean, I don’t know for certain if I’m really attracted to her,” Peter said. “What if I just think I am, and then I realise I’m not?”

“You want your relationship with her to change, right?” Ned asked. Peter nodded. “Alright, how do you want it to change?”

“I don’t know, spend more time with her, one on one time, talk about personal things, cuddle maybe, be able to just invite her over without it seeming awkward.” Peter shrugged. 

“Then that’s what you tell her,” Ned said. 

“How do I ask her out then? I can’t very well hold a speech,” Peter complained. 

“What’s the first step you’d like to take to change your relationship?” Ned asked. 

Peter considered this. “Talking I guess? Maybe even something like a date, watching a movie or getting coffee…?”

“So you could tell her something like, if she feels this way too, you’d like to try a more romantically inclined relationship with her and maybe go on a little date to talk more about it.”

“That’s… that’s actually pretty good,” Peter grinned. “Thanks Ned.”

He quickly closed his locker and practically ran to their physics classroom, fully intending to talk to MJ right then, when the bell rang.

  


Come lunch Peter’s enthusiasm had died down, but it was the first opportunity he got to properly talk to MJ.

“Spit it out, Parker,” she said from behind her book. She was sitting across from him and Ned at their lunch table and had apparently noticed Peter staring at her. 

“I’m gonna go get some more… water,” Ned said and stood up. 

“Ned,” Peter hissed, but his friend just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. 

Peter cleared his throat and returned his attention to MJ. 

“So,” he began and she actually lowered her book to look at him. “I like you, MJ…”

“I like me too,” MJ deadpanned. 

“Okay, right…” great, now he was all flustered. “I wanted to ask if you’d be interested in trying a romantic relationship with me and maybe going on a date?” Peter rushed out. 

“Hm,” she cocked her head to the side. “Sure.”

“Really? Cool!” Peter exclaimed. Then he remembered he had something else to say and got anxious again. “Also… I’m asexual and probably not ever interested in… that.”

MJ shrugged and turned back to her book. 

“You don’t care?” Peter asked relieved. 

“Of course I care,” MJ said, rolling her eyes. “But I don’t mind. Just like I would _care_ if you’re gonna eat pizza with me for dinner, but I wouldn’t _mind_ if you went out to get yourself tacos.”

“Is that an invitation?” Peter asked happily. 

“You’re the one asking me out,” MJ countered. 

“Okay then, would you like to have pizza and watch movies at my place tonight?” Peter asked. 

“Tomorrow,” she said. “And we could go after school, so I’m not home too late.”

Peter grinned. “Okay, cool!”

“Dork,” MJ said fondly, then she lifted her book to cover her face, but Peter thought he saw a small smile.


End file.
